


coming back to you

by niallszayn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BRIT Awards, M/M, because i thought we needed this, pre-brits reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallszayn/pseuds/niallszayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>zayn and niall reunite after what has been a far too long time right before the brits</p>
            </blockquote>





	coming back to you

**Author's Note:**

> so i wanted to post this as soon after the brits as possible, but i'm sick so it took me a bit longer than intended. still close enough, i hope :)

Zayn checked his phone for what was probably the millionth time, fidgeting on the comfortable chair he was sitting in.

Liam laughed. "Mate, calm down. He's gonna be here in a minute."

"I knoooow" Zayn whined. "That's why I'm so excited!"

"How long has it been?" Harry asked from where he was letting Lou organise his curls.

"Too long. You know I spent a week at his place after he got back from America, but I haven't seen him since. That's nearly a month!"

"Don't forget everyone's gonna watch you tonight" Lou said, turning around to throw Zayn a stern glance. "I know you two are gonna greet each other thoroughly, but try not to leave any marks I can't cover up."

Louis laughed. "At least Zayn's gonna wear that scarf thingy, but as far as I know Niall's planning on showing off his chest hair again, right? So try to hold back, Malik."

"Sod off" Zayn muttered and checked his phone again.

"You can thank me for the ascot, love" Caroline said, waving from where she was rifling through a rack of shirts.

"You're the best" Zayn smiled.

"Only for you, my love. I was expecting a reunion."

Before Zayn could say anything, a text arrived.

**Pullin up right now ! Gona take me ages t get up the stairs , wait for me inside ! Xxxx**

Zayn was on his feet in no time and already halfway to the front door when he heard Liam say: "I guess that means Niall's here."

He yanked the door open despite of Niall's text telling him to wait inside, and there he was, struggling to get out of the car with his crutches. Niall.

He closed the door and looked up, a bright smile spreading across his face as he spotted Zayn hurrying down the steps.

"You're here" Zayn breathed when he reached him, trying his hardest not to kiss him right there and then, out in the open.

"Didn't I tell ya to wait inside?" Niall chuckled.

"But you're here" Zayn repeated, brushing his knuckles against Niall's cheek quickly. "And I can help you up the stairs. The sooner I get you in my arms, the better."

"Can't really deny that" Niall grinned and moved towards the steps.

Zayn caught up with him quickly and almost carried him up the stairs, careful not to jostle his bad knee.

They reached the door and Zayn pulled Niall through, slamming the door shut behind them. He had his boyfriend pinned against the door within moments, attacking his lips hungrily.

"I missed you so much" he said, kissing a trail along Niall's cheek to his ear.

"Missed you too" Niall mumbled and tugged on his hair to pull him back a bit and kiss him on the lips again.

Going weeks without Niall always made Zayn feel like he was missing a part of himself, and an important part at that. Having him back was the only thing that helped, he needed to feel him as close as possible. Usually, they'd have undressed each other by then, but Zayn was pretty sure Lou wouldn't appreciate that. So snogging it was.

After a while, Zayn started kissing Niall's neck again, sucking lightly.

"Gotta be careful" Niall said, sounding reluctant and blissed out. "No marks."

Zayn hummed and bit Niall's earlobe gently. "'m wearing an ascot t'day."

Niall pulled back immediately. "That hides your neck?"

Zayn nodded and grinned at his delighted expression. Both boys liked giving each other marks before public appearances, just as a reminder who they belonged with, even if they were in places where they were the only ones who could actually see them. Usually those places were inner thighs, hips, chests or the like, but since those were out of the question for now, Niall was more than happy about his boyfriend's choice of fashion for the evening.

"Here?" he asked, mouthing along Zayn's collarbone before moving up a bit to suck on a spot right above it.

Zayn tipped his head back and let out a low moan, moving up one hand to play with the hair at the nape of Niall's neck.

He could feel Niall moving up, teeth scraping lightly across the soft skin of his throat, then suddenly a sharp bite. Zayn let out a yelp that turned into an appreciative hum when Niall tongued at the bite mark soothingly.

Letting go of Niall's hair, he grabbed his chin and brought their lips together again, licking along the blonde's bottom lip until he opened up.

They broke apart, panting, when Caroline's voice wafted down to them. "I hope you're still dressed down there! I hate to interrupt, but we kind of need you up here!"

Niall groaned and buried his head in the crook between Zayn's shoulder and neck. "Coming!" he called back, sounding muffled.

He briefly moved up to nibble on Zayn's earlobe, whispering: "Come on then. We'll catch up properly tonight, alright?"

Zayn hummed again. "Gonna be hard keeping my hands off you, though."

"Could always play it off as helping me with me knee" Niall grinned. "Not too much though, might pop a boner otherwise." He grimaced and gestured down to his uncomfortably tight trousers.

Zayn groaned and shifted a little, pressing their crotches together for a moment, making both of them suck in sharp breaths.

"Fuck" Niall breathed, feeling Zayn distinctly through his trousers. "Zayn..."

"Wish we had more time" Zayn murmured, slotting their lips together once more before detaching himself. "Let's not keep the others waiting any longer, though."

Sighing, Niall nodded. "Where did I put...? Oh." He looked down at his crutches, laying a few steps away on the floor, completely forgotten until now.

Zayn chuckled and picked them up, handing them to his boyfriend. "There you go, love. Thank god for the elevator in here."

"Yeh, you'd have to carry me up those stairs."

"I'd do that."

"Know you would, Zaynie" Niall said, kissing the corner of Zayn's mouth.

"I love you" Zayn said, suddenly remembering he hadn't told him at all yet.

"Love you too" Niall smiled. "And it's been far too long."

"I know" Zayn frowned. "I missed you so much."

"Skype does not cut it."

"Definitely not."

They kissed again and the door of the elevator was already closing again when they realised they'd arrived.

"Oops" Niall laughed a little breathlessly while Zayn moved to keep the door open.

Together, they entered the room where the others were still getting ready.

"Lads!" Niall shouted in greeting, Zayn putting a steadying hand on his waist as the whole room broke into an excited flurry.

"Nialler!" Harry's voice was audible over the noise as everyone greeted Niall excitedly. The boys all hugged him while Lou and Caroline made a fuss over him, gushing and kissing and smoothing.

"Zayn! You did leave a mark! Couldn't hold yourself back, could you?" Louis asked cheekily and pressed a finger against the small blotch of pink on Niall's throat.

"That'll fade in time" Lou said expertly and inspected the bright red marks Zayn sported instead. "Yours, on the other hand..."

"Zee told me he'd wear something to cover it up" Niall defended himself from where he had been placed in a chair.

"You can thank my foresight and knowledge of your habits for that" Caroline said, trying to sound strict but looking at them fondly.

"Thanks, Caroline! You're the best!" Caroline's and Zayn's faces were equally fond as they looked at the Irishman.

"Well, get on with it then!" Liam urged. "We're all finished and I don't want us to be late."

"Yeah, yeah" Zayn huffed, placing a kiss on the top of Niall's head before he went to shave off his stubble that had already grown again.

When he got back, Niall's formerly flat hair was styled up, showing off the brown on the sides.

"I like your hair" Zayn said, plopping down next to his boyfriend.

"I like your face" Niall replied, turning to look at Zayn. "Clean shaven, huh? Plan to kill everyone with those cheekbones?"

"Most definitely" Zayn laughed, leaning over to kiss him quickly before following Caroline's call to put on his clothes.

Later, when they were seated further apart than they could enjoy - trying to get closer whenever they moved to accept an award - Zayn couldn't really keep from watching Niall, who always seemed so carefree and happy in these situations, talking to everyone, joking, drawing in admirers and looking insanely beautiful. There'd probably be tons of pictures of him just staring, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Niall didn't seem to care that much either, frequently trying to get close to Zayn, even pressing his fingers into the marks under Zayn's tie twice, startling but pleasing Zayn.

"Good night that" Louis said when he and Zayn left before the after party. "Liam gave us a right laugh."

Zayn chuckled. "He was _so_ drunk. Gonna regret it tomorrow."

"You okay with leaving without Niall?" Louis suddenly changed the topic.

"Yeah, sure. Haven't seen you in too long either and besides, I'm gonna be at his for at least the next couple of days. Might as well catch up with you and have him enjoy the after party."

"He does like those" Louis chuckled. "So everything's fine with you two?"

"Better than fine, I think" Zayn said, not able to keep the smile off his face. "Yeah, we're great."

 

 

follow my [tumblr](http://kissingziall.tumblr.com/)! :)


End file.
